


What to Do When Both Your Maid of Honor and Best Man Are Late to Your Wedding

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: From The SSR Case Files [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Background Peggysous, Case Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: There's never a quiet moment in the life of an SSR agent, that's for sure. When Dottie Underwood resurfaces on the day of Peggy's wedding, you and Jack have to handle it without bringing about the end of the world... and make it to the ceremony on time.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: From The SSR Case Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What to Do When Both Your Maid of Honor and Best Man Are Late to Your Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm Tori, the person who's accidentally taken over the jack/reader tag on here (oops). This is my 6th jack fic, and i hope you like it! 
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts about this fic, and I'm always open to talking about my fics through my tumblr [@fandomsandxfiles](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/), and I also have requests open for Jack on my writing blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/). all the requests are posted here as well.

This day was already stressful enough for Peggy. She had already dealt with last minute bouquet issues, missing shoes, and Howard wanting to walk his pet flamingo down the aisle as the ring bearer. When her and Daniel decided that their wedding would be small and casual, they had thought it would be easier to deal with. That wasn't exactly the case. 

Both the ceremony and a small party afterwards were being held at Howard's mansion, and the backyard was already decked out with ribbons and lights, fancy chairs and tables, and an area set up for the band Howard hired, despite Peggy saying she wanted to keep event quiet and low-key.

She was starting to lose her level head. You would think that being an agent of the SSR, having dealt with Russian assassins, Zero Matter, and countless other life threatening instances that she would be completely prepared to handle whatever her wedding threw at her, but that seemingly wasn't the case.

The wedding wasn't until the afternoon, so Peggy still had some time to try and fix everything that needed to be fixed. Her bridesmaids were going to be arriving soon from a hotel Howard booked rooms at for everyone that didn't live in LA, and by then hopefully everything would be taken care of. Or at least, someone would be there to take care of things while Peggy got ready. 

Until another wrench was thrown into her plan, in the form of a phone call from Howard. "We're missing a groomsman." Daniel and the groomsmen were staying at a smaller (but still wildly expensive) one of Howard's properties, so Peggy had no idea what was going on over there. 

Her bridesmaids were due any minute now, so Peggy tried not to freak out. "Who's not there?" she asked. 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know?" Peggy asked. "Then how do you know that someone is missing?" 

"I don't know, your soon-to-be husband just told me to call and tell you that." 

Peggy sighed. "Howard, can you please put Daniel on the phone please?" she asked, trying hard not to worry. 

There was some shuffling, and then Daniel's voice came through the phone. "Peggy?" 

"Howard told me you're missing someone, but because he only pays attention to himself, he didn't know who." 

"Jack's not here yet," he said. "Is Y/N there by you?"

"Angie, Rose, and Y/N are supposed to be here shortly," she said. 

"When Y/N gets there can you ask her where the hell her boyfriend is? I don't know how else to contact him, no one is picking up the phone in their hotel room."

"Peggy was about to respond when she heard voices floating through the house. "Hang on, I think everyone's here," she told Daniel. "I'll put Y/N on the phone." 

She put the phone down and walked into the kitchen, where Rose, Ana, and Angie were all laughing. Angie squealed when she caught sight of Peggy, and ran over to give her a hug. "Where's Y/N?" Peggy asked, looking around the room. "I just got a call from Daniel that says Jack is MIA." 

"Are you supposed to be talking to him?" Angie asked, raising her eyebrows. "Isn't it like bad luck or something?" 

"I would argue that it's already bad luck when both the maid of honor and best man are nowhere to be found, Angie." 

***

The phone in your hotel room rang violently, waking you out of a peaceful sleep. Looking over at Jack, who was lucky enough to still be asleep, you quickly wiggled out of his arms and sat up on the bed to grab the phone. "L/N," you answered sleepily. 

"Agent L/N? It's Agent Edwards from the SSR's LA office." 

"Agent Edwards, I don't mean to be rude, but it's-" you looked over at the clock. "seven o'clock in the morning. What is it?" 

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we just caught a lead, that Dottie Underwood has resurfaced. I know that Chief Sousa and Agent Carter are unavailable today, but none of the Los Angeles agents are even close to being equipped to handle Dottie Underwood. We're not sure what to do." 

You sighed. An evil little voice in your head was telling you to just wait until tomorrow to deal with this, that you had enough on your plate with the wedding today. But at the same time, you knew that this probably wasn't a coincidence, and that Dottie would definitely wreak havoc on Peggy's wedding if she was given the chance. "Alright, I'll inform Chief Thompson and we'll stop by the SSR office in a little bit," you told Agent Edwards. 

After you hung up the phone, Jack started to stir. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. "Why aren't you sleeping?" 

"I just got a call from the LA office," you said, turning to sit on the bed facing him. "They have a new lead regarding Dottie Underwood and they want us to come in and help, because Peggy and Daniel aren't exactly available." 

"You know that we're not exactly available either?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "We're going to be standing up there with them."

"I know that!" you said. "I just told the LA office that we'd stop by, I didn't say we were going to be the ones catching Dottie." 

***

"We need you to catch Dottie Underwood," were the first words said to you two, the minute you and Jack stepped into the SSR bullpen. 

"Can't this wait?" Jack asked. "We're here in LA for a reason, and it's not for work." 

"None of the agents would be even close to prepared to take her on," Agent Edwards says. "And I know this is a bad time, but I can't help but think it's not a coincidence." 

"How would Underwood have known that Peggy was getting married today?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. "It's not like she was sent an invitation."

"I don't know, but we need to catch her and bring her in. She slipped up, and if we don't catch her, I doubt we ever will," Agent Edwards said. 

"We'll help as much as we can," you decided. "But we have to be on time to the wedding because if we're late Dottie will be least of our troubles." 

The other agents nodded and gave you and Jack all the information they had, and then it was time to call Peggy and tell her why you weren't at the house with her right now, getting slightly tipsy on Howard's most expensive liquor and curling your hair. She picked up after barely two rings. "Hello?" 

"Peggy, it's me." 

"Y/N! Is everything okay?"

You were definitely not about to tell Peggy who you and Jack were chasing, or she'd insist on being right there with you, and on any other day that would be fine, just not this day. "Everything's fine Peggy. Jack and I got called into the SSR for something, but we'll be there soon." 

"Are you sure everything is fine? Because-" she started to say. 

You cut her off. "Peggy there is no way I am letting you anywhere near work today, you are getting married! Jack and I will handle everything, and you're not allowed to argue." 

Peggy was silent. "Fine," she eventually huffed. 

You weren't convinced she was really ready to leave this alone. "Can you please put Angie on the phone?" you asked. You and Angie had only spoken a few times, but you immediately hit it off. Maybe because she's the one who informed you that her and Jack had interacted when they were convinced that Peggy was guilty of treason, and that he calls his grandmother Gam-Gam, a story that you like to remind Jack of regularly. 

"Hi Y/N!" Angie said brightly. "How's that boyfriend of yours?" 

"He's good Angie," you laughed. Jack, who was standing next to you, shook his head when he realized who you were talking to. "We have something to do for work, and I need you to make sure Peggy doesn't try to leave." 

"I'm on it!" Angie said. "Peggy isn't going anywhere except down the aisle." 

You heard Peggy say something in the background, but you couldn't quite make out what it is. "If you can get in touch with Daniel and the boys can you tell them why Jack is going to be late?" you asked. "We'll be there as soon as we can though!"

Once you hung up the phone, Jack showed you an address written down on a piece of paper. "We're just going to check this place out and then we should be good to go back." 

***

The address that Jack was given turned out to be a hotel, not too far from the one you were staying at. People were coming in and out almost constantly, making it difficult for you to pick out anyone who might be suspicious. "Why are we doing this and not the other agents?" you asked. "This seems like something they could handle."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I'm more worried about how angry Peggy's going to be that we're not there." 

"I had to convince Peggy to not drop everything and help us," you said. "And we'll make it on time, I'm sure. We're just going to watch this place for a little, then we can go back to our hotel, get ready, and then head over to where we need to be."

So you watched and waited. You scanned every face that went in and out of that building, but none of them matched Dottie's. "This isn't working," Jack said after a while. "We're too far away to see anything, and Underwood has a skill with disguise to beat even Peggy."

"This can't be a coincidence though," you said. "I don't know how Dottie learned that Peggy was getting married today, or that she was getting married at all, but that doesn't change the fact that she chose this day to resurface." 

"She chose today to resurface because she thought we'd all be unavailable," Jack said in realization. "She might not want to crash Peggy's wedding, but she knows that everyone who knows her tricks and might stand a chance of finally beating her isn't going to be worried about what she does today, but that we'll all be getting tipsy in Stark's backyard."

"Which means that she's not going to do anything until she thinks the wedding's already in progress."

"And we can't do anything, because we'll be there." 

"We have to get Peggy to move up the wedding. Then we might have a chance of catching her in the middle of whatever it is she was planning for today," you said. "It shouldn't be too hard, there wasn't going to be any other guests besides the wedding party, and they're all already with Peggy and Daniel. And Howard's the one officiating, so we don't even have to wait on that." 

"Stark is going to officiate the wedding?" 

"Yeah, don't ask, I don't know what possessed him to get certified for that either. But right now it works in our favor, so let's run with it." 

"It looks like we have some calls to make." 

***

"Dottie Underwood resurfaced and you didn't tell me?" Peggy was more bothered by the fact that you didn't tell her about Dottie in the first place than the fact that she has to move up her wedding. You were back in your hotel room, getting ready for the wedding. Jack had already called the SSR office to inform them of the plan, so now you just had to get Peggy and Daniel on board. Daniel was fine with it. Peggy was also fine with it, but she wasn't too happy with you and Jack for keeping secrets. 

"Peggy, I wasn't going to bother you on your wedding day of all days!" you said. "The SSR is going to take of her, but we just need to be alert in case she decides to pay us a visit." Peggy sighed, but eventually agreed to let this go and focus on her wedding. "Jack and I are going back to our hotel to get ready, and then we will be there, okay?" 

Jack smiled at you as you hung up the phone. "She's not too angry is she?"

"I'm honestly not really sure," you said. "I think she's mad that no one told her about Dottie though." 

Jack just smiled and shook his head at that, and you grabbed your dress off the hangar and went to change into it. While you were finishing up your hair, Jack knocked on the bathroom door. "How much longer are you going to be? We have a wedding to get to and an international spy to apprehend!" 

His big talk changed the minute you opened the bathroom door though. He was speechless as he looked you up and down, a vision in a light purple dress. You eyes nearly fell out of your head when you looked at him, dapper and suave in a tuxedo with a bow tie, and a boutonnière that matched your dress. You smiled brightly, and put your arms around his neck to kiss him. "I'm ready now," you said when you broke apart. "Come on, we've got a wedding to save and a spy to catch." 

"If we didn't have a matter of national security on our hands we wouldn't be going anywhere," he said quietly, spinning you once across the bathroom floor and then pulling you close to him. 

You smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, making sure to leave a small lipstick stain. "Come on Casanova, we can dance at the wedding."

***

By the time you and Jack made it to Howard's house, the groomsmen were already there, and Peggy was nowhere to be found. "There you are," Jarvis said. "We were starting to get worried you two weren't going to make it." 

"Jack, you might want to wipe your face," Daniel said, trying to keep himself from bursting with laughter. 

You laughed when you realized what he was referring to, and grabbed a handkerchief off the table to wipe the traces of your lipstick off his cheek. Everyone laughed as Jack scowled, and you kissed him again, taking care not to leave another red stain. 

After leaving everyone to go get into place outside, you went upstairs to find Peggy. You knocked on the door to her guest bedroom, and opened it to find her all dolled up in her wedding gown, staring out the window. "Peggy?" you asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I was just thinking." 

You walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Are you sure you're okay? Because we can call this off right now." 

Peggy smiled at you. "Absolutely not," she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" you said. "Let's get you hitched!" 

Peggy's smile was radiant from the minute you left the guest room on. You walked down the aisle with Jack just before Peggy, and watched her practically float towards Daniel, who was crying just a little bit. 

Everything seemed to be going to plan. Peggy and Daniel were now officially married, Dottie Underwood hadn't crashed the ceremony, and so far the reception was going well. You were standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, listening to the band play when Jack's hands snaked around your waist. "I was just inside, and the SSR called. Said that they caught sight of Dottie in downtown, near the office. They're trying to chase her but they don't know what she has planned," he leaned down and said softly in your ear, to not worry any of the other guests. "We have to go now." 

"Let's go then," you whispered back. "Everyone here is distracted anyway." Taking his hand, you two slowly stepped away from the music, thinking that no one would notice. And for the most part, you were right. Daniel was the only one who noticed, and he shook his head as the two of you slipped away.

The SSR office was bustling with people when the two of you walked in. "What's happened?" you asked. 

"Underwood's holding up a bank a little outside of here," one agent said. "She won't talk to the police or any of the agents we have on site." 

"We'll go down there right now," Jack said. "It's Carter who she really wants to talk to, but we'll have to be good enough for now." 

***

"You folks lost?" the police asked when you walked over to them, across the street from the bank Dottie was currently holed up in. 

"No, my name is Chief Jack Thompson and this is Agent Y/N L/N, we're with the SSR," Jack said, pulling his badge out of his jacket pocket. You produced your badge from your small clutch and the two of you were let closer to the building. 

"We already have some of your agents here," the cop said. "And so far, she's been stubborn and difficult." 

"We've had personal experiences with her before, and she's always been stubborn and difficult," Jack said. "The office called us because they thought she would talk to someone she recognized." 

The cop nodded and led you and Jack through the crowd of police and agents standing around the building. When you got to the front of the crowd, you could see Dottie standing in the window of the bank, looking out at everyone and holding a phone receiver to her ear. You instantly recognized her, even though she had dyed her hair an auburn color. You took a quick look across the street and saw one of the SSR LA agents standing at a payphone, with a few others, and there were agents facing the bank, their guns drawn and pointed at both the door and Dottie through the window. Dottie took one look at you and Jack through the glass and smiled before opening her mouth to say something to whoever was on the phone. Seconds later, one of the SSR agents jogged over to you. "She wants to talk to you two, and only you two." 

You made your way over to the phone and took the receiver, holding it so that both you and Jack could hear and speak to her. "Hello?" 

"Don't you two look all dolled up?" Dottie said, in her signature saccharine voice. "Where did I pull you away from?" 

"I don't think we're the only ones that can talk about being 'dolled up,'" you said, effectively not answering her question. "I never pictured you as a ginger." 

"Where's Peggy?" Dottie said, quickly changing the subject. "You should know by now that I don't answer to you blondie." 

"Carter can't be bothered to deal with you," Jack said nonchalantly. "Like I told you in New York, you're yesterday's news. Now, you're going to walk out of the building right now with your hands up, and we're going to take you into custody." 

"You really haven't learned anything since New York have you?" she laughed at Jack. "I don't do anything for you, unless there's something in it for me. Tell your men to lower their guns, and then we'll talk." 

You two were silent for a little, but then eventually spoke up. "Fine," you said. "But if we see any hint of a trick here, they have permission to shoot." 

Once there weren't any guns pointed at the bank, you and Jack got back on the line. "Now you said you'll do something for us, so you're going to come out of the bank with your hands raised." 

"You two are no fun," she said, and you could practically hear her eyes roll. Then the line went dead. 

You quickly walked back to the front of the bank to see Dottie walk out slowly with her hands raised, seemingly following directions. But you were no way surprised when she grabbed one of the cops who approached her and threw him into several other cops and agents standing nearby. She took off down the street and the other agents flew after her, but you knew they wouldn't catch up with her, and if they did she'd take them out in a second. 

You and Jack sprinted to the car and got in, tires screeching as you took after Dottie. She realized that you were after her and cut into an alley too narrow for the car, but thankfully there was another alley just ahead, and Jack sharply turned in. You managed to cut her off and she exited onto another street, but you only managed to take her down by hitting her with the car. 

You and Jack jumped out of your seats and ran to her with your guns raised, half expecting her to run away, but she stayed down. When the cops caught up to you they told you that they had called an ambulance for her if she needed it. You handcuffed her and helped her up, her head was bleeding slightly but it didn't look like too bad of a cut. Once you handed her over to the SSR agents on site, you and Jack were able to get back in the car and go back to the wedding. 

***

"There you two are!" Peggy said as you walked out of the house and back into the yard. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" 

You gave her a confused look before you realized how the situation must appear. Looking from yourself to Jack, you saw noticeable wrinkles in his suit and you were sure your dress had a few as well. Combined with the fact that your hair was definitely messed up from catching Dottie, you had been MIA for a fairly long period of time, and you both were ever-so-slightly out of breath, your eyes widened. "This isn't what it looks like!" you said quickly. 

Peggy raised her eyebrows at the two of you, but didn't say anything else. "You're just in time for the bouquet toss!" she called as she walked away. 

Not really wanting to take part in this part of the celebration, you didn't move. "Aren't you gonna go catch the bouquet?" Jack asked as he nudged you. 

"Against those two?" you asked, gesturing to Rose and Angie. "Are you kidding? I don't really want to get tackled for some flowers, thank you very much." 

Jack laughed and shrugged, and you smiled as Peggy threw back the bouquet and watched it fly through the air - directly towards you. Out of reflex, you reached out and caught it before it hit you in the head, and then realized what you had just done. You turned beet red as Peggy turned around and saw who had caught the bouquet. 

"Well, we know who's next!" Daniel laughed, looking at you and Jack. 

Jack smiled and pulled you in for a kiss in front of everyone. Whoops and cheers echoed through the space, and your face only went redder, you couldn't believe this was happening. "You know what Sousa, I don't think you'll be wrong about that one," Jack said as he pulled you close to him, still holding the bouquet. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
